Breaking down and Riseing Up
by himeino
Summary: When Shuichi breaks up with Eiri, he gets worried. After all, he does know how Eiri likes to take care of himself. So what does he do? Send someone over to check on him of course! Who would the best person be? Hey Hiro, will you go check on Eiri?


Hiro's point of view

Right after Shuichi broke up with Yuki, he got worried about him. After fighting with himself for days, I told him I would go check on him. I went over to Yuki's place, and since Shuichi knew he'd be stuck to his laptop, used Shuichi's key to get in. I walked straight back to his room, but he wasn't there. Noticing a folder on hiscomputer named "unrequited love" I got interested. I mean, its not every day Yuki names something that. So I clicked it. I know it was wrong but it was just so damn tempting.

I was astonished at what I saw. That folder was full of pictures. And all of them were of the same person. I couldn't think straight. I had no idea. How could Yuki like me? Of all the people on this planet Yuki just had to fall for is ex-lovers best friend.

-  
"Ok, time to leave", thought Hiro. So, as carfully as he could, Hiro snuck into the living room and was about to go out the door when in came Yuki. "Run!" Hiro's brain screamed at him. However, Hiro's body seemed to have a differnt plan. "What's an annoying guitarist like yourself doing in my apartment", came a drawn out, very low baritone voice. "Quick think up a good excuse. Wait, you have a good excuse, so tell him the truth.", thought Hiro. "Well, Your Mighty Cold One, Shu-chan sent me over to check on you. And look at yourself man, it's a good thing that I came over here! You're practically skin and bone!", shouted a caught-red -handed -must -take -attention - away - from -self red haired person.

Hiro quickly went to the kitchen and started making some food, while praying to Budda that Eiri didn't ask anymore question's. Then Hiro's brain thought about what he had been praying about. He stopped when he came to Yuki's given name. "When did I start calling Yuki ,Eiri." He thought suprised at his own loose thoughts. He decided he wouldn't think about that and would continue making the dinner he had begun.

Suprisingly, Yuki was just standing ther watching as Hiro cooked. He really didn't care that Hiro was in his kitchen cooking. He had seen some of the food Hiro had cooked, and he had seen him on the cooking show. In his head, Hiro was an Ok person to be in his kitchen, but he still had no intention of eating what Hiro made. His stomach simply wouldn't be able to handle it. He had caught a flu that was going aroung at the publishing company. How he managed to get it when he only went there once a week was beyond him, but he knew he was just going to have to deal with it.

-  
"Ok, Yuki, the food's done. come and eat.", I yelled. I yelled for two reason's. 1Eiri was in the bathroom. 2I walked down the hall and saw Eiri throwing up in the bathroom.

This is bad. Eiri is getting sick. What do you do with sick people? I don't even know what Eiri is sick with. I know, I'll ask him. "Eiri, what's wrong with you? Are you sick? Of course youre sick. What do you have? Get in bed now." I said frantically. Eiri is sick. This is the time to panic. Should I call the hospital?

"Calm down, it's just a little flu. I don't need to go to bed, i'll be perfectly fine. Just go away." snapped Eiri. He seemed in deep thought. I stood there. Stupid, yes just standing there was stupid, but I wasn't sure what else to do. "Did you just call me Eiri?" he asked. Did I? I think back to what I said. Damn, I did call him Eiri.

"Yes, I did call you Eiri, do you care." I told him. "No, not really." "Ok that's nice, but right now we should get you to the bedroom. Sitting on the floor when your sick can't be a good thing." After having said that I did the only logical thing to do. I picked Eiri up bridal style and took him to his room.

-  
Or, at least, that's what I tried to do. It really doesn't work when the person your trying to pick up is bigger than you. So, I pretty much ended up looking like an idiot TRYING to pick Eiri up. "Hiroshi. What. Are. You. Doing."said Eiri. Obviously he wasn't very amused with my trying to pick him up. "ouch!" he just smacked me on the head! That's so not fair. "Please go to be Eiri! You'll just stay sick if you don't get better." "I'll go to bed when I'm done with my work. Quit bothering me and go do whatever it is you normally do."he said. "Okay, if that's how you want to be, I'll just stand here and pester you untill you eat and go to bed." How do you like that, Eiri?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


End file.
